The present invention relates to a pet tag holder for multiple tags which will prevent the tags from rattling and provide a means for securely attaching the tags to a pet collar that is neat in appearance and function. The tag holder prevents the tags from dragging in pet feeding bowls. Also, the holder may prevent injury or strangulation of cats who like to climb fences and test tight places by eliminating dangling tags.
The necessity for a pet to have more than one tag on the collar arises from the statutory or ordinance requirements for evidence of compliance with vaccination laws and the desire of the pet owner to have an identification tag on the pet in case of loss. Although vaccination tags are sometimes engraved with owner identification information, there is usually not enough space for the name, address and phone numbers of the owner and the name of the pet. The tags are made of metal or some other rigid material which will withstand constant pet activity. The result is a collar with multiple tags which rattle and jangle every time the pet moves. This noise is particularly annoying at night or other times when the pet is indoors and the owner would like a relatively quiet environment.
The desirability for a quieting device for pet tags was recognized in the McConnell U.S. Pat. No. 4,259,798 which is a tag holder with spring arms extending from a single base which hold the tags together. Although the clamping of the tags quiets the rattling between the tags, this tag holder still could contact other metal parts of the collar to create an objectionable noise, because it hangs from one or more metal loops connected to the collar. The McConnell tag holder would be attached to the collar and the more unattractive tags for licensing or vaccination would be removed from the holder leaving only the attractive name tag during a pet show. The plates and spring arms used in this type of pet tag holder must be pried apart to insert and remove tags. When used with multiple tags the attractive and unattractive tags are in view and would not be versatile enough to hold effectively the various sizes, thickness and styles of tags commonly on the market today. Also, the tags extend from the holder so that they hang down from the collar and may get into feeding bowls, become entangled during pet's activities or become an object for the pet to chew on.
Apart form the dog show usage, there is a use for a tag quieting device for hunting dogs when dogs are used in the field. The collars with the tags are removed so the animal will be as quiet as possible. This necessitates removal of the collars and replacement after the hunt often for more than one animal. By using this type of tag holder, the hunting dogs would wear their collars and prevent distracting noise.
There is the desirability of having a compact multiple tag holder which can be worn at all times by the pet.